Perhaps a great love is never returned
by cyles
Summary: After Rachel sings with Mercedes Take me or Leave me, she fells in love with her, she  Rachel  then goes to Quinn and asks for her help to "seduce" Mercedes. Even though Quinn is secretly in love with Rachel she agrees to help.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

You know deep down that you are doing the wrong thing. Your brain is trying desperately to warn you that you'll get hurt. But you still do it…

Quinn's POV

When you see her, with the corner of your eye, approaching you, you can't stop your lips to form a shy smile. She's now standing right next to you, you pretend to not have noticed her presence and she clears her throat to get your attention.

You turn towards her, the first thought that goes through your mind is how cute she gets each passing day. Sometimes you think you are strong enough to ignore the urge to kiss her but you are pretty sure you won't be able to achieve that…ever. That's probably why you are always so mean to her. It's like a defense mechanism. Who would have thought that a perfect little Christian girl like you, a cheerleader for God's sake, could possibly fall in love with a girl. And not just any girl. Rachel Berry.

You knew she was the love of your life since the first time you laid eyes on her, about ten years ago. You were of course too young then but you still felt something different about that short and obnoxious little brunette.

You were taught that homosexuality is a sin, you know that this feelings, this love is wrong. So you just keep fighting against your feelings every single day.

"Hi Quinn." She says and you can't help but notice how delicious her lips look.

"Oh, hi there Treasure Trail." You answer back with a devilish smirk. You can see in her eyes that she's hurt but you pretend to not care, as always. "How can I help you Your Highness?"

"I have an offer to make you." She says confidently.

"Well, let's hear it then." You answer back.

"Well here goes nothing… I want you to help me seduce Mercedes."

"WHAT? Why? When? H-how? Have you completely lost your mind Berry?" You were clearly not expecting to hear that and it's evident by the shock in your face.

"When we sang 'Take me or Leave me' together, I had an epiphany. I realized that Mercedes is the only Glee clubber that can keep up with me both vocally and emotionally. Her voice and her diva attitude made me see how many things we have in common. Since that day I can't stop thinking about her. I believe that I'm in love with her and you as her best friend and the person who's obviously closer to her in this school is the best ally that I can have in this 'battle' to win her heart!"

"And what makes you think that not only she's in love with you too and there's the slightest possibility that I'll help you? You are crazy."

"Why not? I mean, I understand that due to your religious views you might oppose to this but I want you to know that my feelings for her are genuine, I know she might not feel the same. But I was never a coward, I'll take my chances and if she rejects me…well life goes on. At least I'll never wonder what could have happened." You're looking at her in disbelief. Her confidence is scaring you, you don't know how to react. You lock your locker and you start to walk away.

"Quinn. WAIT!" You hear her yell your name and you almost unwillingly turn to look at her. "You didn't hear my offer. You help me get Mercedes and you get Finn, you two become prom King and Queen. I know that's all that you've been dreaming lately. It's a win-win situation Quinn."

You don't seem as excited as she expected you to be. After all she's offering you what you ever wanted the most in a silver platter. The star quarterback of this school, the boy whose reputation and almost 'celebrity' status in this school can easily make you prom queen. You know that if you win the title everyone will forget your pregnancy and that you are no longer the head cheerio. You even might be able to convince yourself to forget. And you'll make your parents proud of you for once after all that happened last year.

"Or not…" She says disappointed before you have the chance to answer.

"Fine. I'll do it manhands."

"Great! Under one condition, though."

"Oh yeah? And what is it?"

"You stop insulting me. My name is Rachel, start using it. Deal?" She says and she offers her hand.

"Deal." You answer and you take her hand, you seal your agreement with a handshake.

The mission 'Woo Mercedes Jones' is officially a go.

You know deep down that you are doing the wrong thing. Your brain is trying desperately to warn you that you'll get hurt. But you still do it…


	2. Chapter 2

Your first meeting is arranged to take place at her house, 7 o'clock sharp. At 6:50 you're outside her front door, you spent 15 minutes trying to convince yourself that you'll restrain the urge to struggle her or worse, kiss her every time she opens her mouth.

With a sigh you ring the bell.

A tall black man comes to open the door, you feel kind of intimated by the hostile way he's looking at you.

"Hi Mr. Berry. I'm Quinn, I'm Rachel's…friend." You introduce yourself but you know that the last part is a lie, you two have never been friends, you're the girl who's been bullying his daughter for no obvious reason for the past 6 years. He most probably knows who you are and how much pain you've caused to her, which makes the situation even more awkward.

"QUINN!" You hear her voice, her father takes a step back and you can see her, happily running down the stairs. She seems so excited to see you, she welcomes you with an unexpected hug, you sigh in relief and you let yourself return the hug. She takes you by the hand and you just follow her upstairs.

You're standing in front of a door with a huge gold star on it, she opens the door and you follow her inside. You take a look around, everything is pink and bedazzled, you start wondering if this room belongs to Barbie which makes you smile. Her mentality is that of a 10 year old. As if she could get any cuter.

"Ok Quinn take a seat and let's begin." She says and she claps her hands enthusiastically. "I have prepared a PowerPoint presentation." She puts the slide show in full screen and you notice that the title is '4+1 simple steps to conquer Mercedes Jones' heart' with a photo of Mercedes surrounded by little pink hearts.

Step 1

'Write her a poem and leave it in her locker with no name on it'

"As you probably know Quinn, I'm really talented in writing lyrics. Also every girl loves the thought of having a secret admirer. It's very intriguing. She'll definitely be very flattered. I mean who wouldn't? Right?" She asks with a huge smile, you nod in agreement she takes that as a sign to continue and she moves on to the next step.

Step 2

'Give her flowers'

"I already know that she loves pink roses, I asked Kurt and even though he found it a bit suspicious at first he finally told me. I may have bribed him with a coupon for 20% discount at GAP." She chuckles and you try not to die from cuteness overload.

Step 3

'Serenade her with a Whitney Houston song'

"We once had a sleepover at my house and I remember her mentioning that Whitney Houston is her idol. Combine that with my 'strongest weapon', my voice and you get an amazing result. It'll probably be very difficult for her to resist the thought of taking me right there and then but I'll try to not be overly sexy and flirtatious." She's waiting anxiously for your feedback.

"That's… interesting!" You say and give her a warm smile.

Step 4

'Ask her out on a date at Breadstix'

"After she's been serenaded by my voice she won't be able to deny me a romantic dinner under the candle lights at Breadstix, it's her favorite restaurant after all." You nod and she changes the slide.

Step 4+1

'Kiss her'

"That's pretty self explanatory." She's trying not to blush and she's waiting for your approval. "Do you think that my plan will work?"

"Well that was…impressive. You've really thought about everything. To be honest you sounded a bit stalker-ish, I mean you know things about her that I don't even know."

"B-but will it work?"

"I-I don't know Rachel, I always thought that Mercedes likes boys…only. I'm not sure that your plan will be successful, it's not like she's gonna change her sexual orientation because of you. You'll get rejected and hurt." She seems disappointed and sad, just by seeing her like that you feel a pinch in your heart and you start to regret about what you said. Maybe you should have agreed with her and tell her that her plan was genius. But you know that Mercedes will never develop romantic feelings for Rachel and she's gonna get heartbroken once again, just the thought of it is killing you.

She takes a deep breath and asks "Have you ever been in love Quinn?"

You don't know what to say, you had three boyfriends so far but you were never in love with any of them. You slept with Puck because you felt fat and you were really drunk, Finn and Sam both were a stepping stone for you to become prom queen. You realize that you've never been in love with anyone but her. "Yes I have." You answer back.

"So you know that you can't face love rationally. I can't help myself Quinn, I love her. And I want her to love me back. I also know that she'll most probably reject me but I'll take my chances. I don't want to spend my life asking myself 'what if'." She wipes a tear running down her cheek. "So… Are you going to help me or what?"

"I'll help you."

"Thank you Quinn, thank you." She says and she hugs you once again, she leans back and she gives you a kiss on the cheek. Your heart is pounding so hard you feel like you're going to explode, everything inside you is screaming you to kiss her.

You break the hug and you put your head bitch in charge face on. You stand up and you get ready to leave. "I am not doing it because I like you Streisand. Don't forget that you have to help me get Finn back."

"Yes of course." She says and she gives you a warm smile.

"I guess it's time for me to go. See you tomorrow at school, be ready to start with the first step of your plan. " You say as you head towards the door.

"Hey Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about 'Rachcedes'?"

You sigh as you turn the knob of the door. "Goodnight Rachel."


	3. Chapter 3

It's Monday morning and you are walking down the corridors of McKinley High trying to find her, you finally spot her in the crowd. She's standing in front of her locker, suddenly you feel your mobile phone buzzing, it's a text message from her.

'Quinn, where are you?-R'

You walk behind her and you whisper in her ear. "Behind you." You can see that she wasn't expecting it, she jumps in surprise and you are trying really hard not to laugh.

"Quinn Charlotte Fabray, do NOT do that ever again. Do you want to give me a heart attack?" You just stand there and stare at her with a huge grin as her rant goes on and on.

"So what have you done about Step 1?"

"Hey don't speak so loud. She might hear us." She says as she turns her head around to check if anyone is paying attention to your conversation. "All clear." She declares and you can't help yourself, your smile becomes even bigger. "I wrote the poem last night and I threw it in her locker, I am waiting for her to come and find it so that I can squee over her reaction."

"You are crazy! You know that right?"

"Yeah, crazy in love with her." She says, you notice that she blushes as she says that and you feel a pinch of jealousy in your heart.

"Oh look there she is." She says as she's trying to hide behind you. "What do I do? What do I do?"

"Nothing that hasn't been done already, now shhh.."You answer back. She scoffs but she obeys.

Mercedes' locker is not that far from where you're standing, you both have a clear view. You see her putting the combination and opening it, suddenly a small pink envelope fells down and she bents to get it. She turns it back and front and examines it, she then decides to open the envelope. As she pulls the letter out of the envelope you notice some glitter falling out of the envelope.

You roll your eyes and you ask her, "Was that really necessary?" She's not paying any attention to you, she keeps staring at Mercedes like a lovestruck puppy. Now it's your turn to scoff and fold your arms across your chest.

"She's reading it. She's reading it." She whispers enthusiastically.

"I can see that. You don't have to repeat everything you say twice."

Mercedes looks really amused and she starts to laugh as she keeps on reading the poem. 'Uh-oh, that's a bad sign.' You think to yourself. After she's finished reading it she turns to look around, probably trying to identify the person behind the love poem she found in her locker. She spots both of you staring at her and you can see her approaching you.

"She's coming. What do I do?" She asks as she starts to panic.

"Don't say anything stupid and act cool. The rest, leave it on me."

"Hey girls!" Mercedes greets both of you. "What's up?"

"Hola Mercedes. Estamos bien." Rachel answers nervously.

"Why is she speaking in Spanish?" Mercedes turns to ask you with a confused look.

"Ummm…W-we…We have a test and we are practicing." You feel so proud of yourself, your excuse sounds plausible but she's still eyeing both of you suspiciously.

"S-si!" Rachel says as she nods anxiously.

You have to distract Mercedes from the crazy and cute dwarf standing next to you. "Hey what's that in your hand?" You ask trying to change the subject.

"Ha! This letter?" She asks with a snort. You both nod. "Some idiot left it in my locker, it's a poem…I guess. But the lyrics are really stupid." Mercedes snorts once again and you notice Rachel's smile falling.

"Really? What does it say?" You ask, it can't be that awful you think to yourself.

Mercedes clears her throat and she starts to read out loud.

"_Roses are red violets are blue_

_We go together like my clothes match with my shoes._

_Simply having you in my life makes my day_

_You're the love of my life is all I wanna say._

_I spent my days and nights thinking of you_

_Whenever I see you, I'm a happy Jew._

_I just wanna love you with all my might_

_Oh baby baby would you be my bride?_

_I'll do anything for our love my dear Mercedes_

_Nothing will stand in the way not even Hades."_

Mercedes rolls her eyes and she snorts once again, you see that Rachel is about to burst in tears.

"It's not too bad." Rachel says trying to defend herself.

"Now that I think about it. You are right Berry, it's not that bad." Mercedes answers, you can see a shy smile forming on Rachel's face. "It's garbage." She says and she rips the poem into pieces. She throws it in the nearest bin and you can see a tear running down Rachel's cheek. You have to fix this.

"Well, it was nice talking to you Mercedes. See you later in Glee club." You say as you take Rachel by the hand and pull her away. As far as possible from Mercedes. You take her to the nearest girl's bathroom and she lets herself burst into tears. After 5 minutes she stops crying and starts to calm but she looks devastated nevertheless. You just stand there, helpless trying to find ways to cheer her up. You can't take it anymore and you pull her in your arms to give her a big, warm hug.

"Don't worry Rach! Everything is going to be okay." You say as you stroke her back. She relaxes into your arms, takes a deep breath and whispers into your ear. "Thank you." You can feel butterflies in your stomach and you're about to melt, this is the first time you've been this close and it feels wonderful having her in your arms.

"The first step was a failure. I guess we move on to Step 2." You whisper back, you can sense that she's smiling. You hate seeing her so vulnerable and you promise right there and then that you will never hurt her again intentionally.

None of you is strong enough to break the hug, until you hear the bell ring 10 minutes later.

"Tenemos que ir a classe Casanova." You tell her and then you do something that you even surprise yourself, you give her a kiss on the cheek.

"_Whenever I see you, I'm a happy Jew._ Seriously?" You say with a laugh as you try to make her feel better.

"Oh stop it!" She answers back with a shy smile. She seems less sad than before and it's all that matters to you right now.

**A/N: Hey guys what do you think about the new chapter? Did you like it? **


	4. Chapter 4

'Be at my house, 7 o'clock sharp. Oh and bring your pajamas, we are having a sleepover. ;) – R'

'Why don't you text in abbreviations like a normal teenager? Ok I'll be there - Q'

"Ok Quinn, as you know the first step of my attempt to woo Mercedes was a complete and utter fail. So I decided to take all 2,3 and 4 steps and turn them into one step. I'll sing to her and after I finish my performance I'll offer her flowers and ask her out on a date." She says smiling widely. She's so determined to succeed which makes her look kinda obsessed… and scary.

"Y-yeah…Your plan sounds…good."

"Do you think it'll work?" She asks.

"I honestly don't know Rach. I hope it does, I don't want you to get hurt again." You answer back.

"Oh Quinn that's so sweet of you. But trust me, she won't be able to resist me." She answers back and winks at you.

You give her a warm smile and she takes it as a reassurance that everything is going to be ok.

"Oh I almost forgot. Here take this." She says and she hands you a white sheet, a bow and some arrows.

"What's that?"

"As you know, a good and complete performance needs a choreography as well, so you'll dress up as Cupid and dance around me while I sing."

"You are kidding right? I'm not doing this." You answer back, you might me in love with her but this is too much.

"Please Quinn. Pleaseeeee…" She says while sticking her bottom lip out and pouting.

"Fine. I'll do it." You answer with a sigh, it's getting so obvious that you can't resist her.

"Ok everybody, let's hear it for Rachel and Quinn." Mr Schue announces to the Glee club.

You both stand up and take your places, you hear Santana say "Nice costume Juno!" and you shoot her a death glare, you know that she'll probably make fun of you for the rest of high school.

"Fellow Glee clubbers, Quinn and I have prepared a performance for the song 'I'll always love you' by Whitney Houston. I would like to dedicate this song to Mercedes." She says and blushes. You can see Mercedes' eyes growing wide in shock. Rachel blows her a kiss, she takes a deep breath and she starts to sing. You then begin to dance around her.

_If I should stay,__  
__I would only be in your way.__  
__So I'll go, but I know__  
__I'll think of you every step of the way.___

_And I will always love you.__  
__I will always love you.__  
__You, my darling you. ___

_Bittersweet memories__  
__that is all I'm taking with me.__  
__So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.__  
__We both know I'm not what you, you need.___

_And I will always love you.__  
__I will always love you.___

_I hope life treats you kind__  
__And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.__  
__And I wish to you, joy and happiness.__  
__But above all this, I wish you love.___

_And I will always love you.__  
__I will always love you.__  
__I will always love you.__  
__I will always love you.__  
__I will always love you.__  
__I, I will always love you.___

_You, darling, I love you.__  
__Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you._

As the song ends you can see Rachel approaching Mercedes, she kneels down in front of her and gives her a pink rose, her favorite.

"Mercedes, would you go out on a date with me?" She asks anxiously.

"Oh hell to the no! Have you completely lost your mind Berry?" She yells to her and then storms off. You can see everyone staring at Rachel, they are all speechless. She's about to start crying and you run next to her and you take her into your arms.

"Don't cry Rach!" You whisper in her ear as you stroke her back. You then turn to Mr Schue and you tell him " Sorry Mr Schue but Rachel and I have to go!"

"Y-yeah. T-that's a good idea." He nods, you take her hand and lead her out of the auditorium.

"Wait let me get this straight…" Puck starts.

"Did Rachel try to ask Mercedes out on a date?" Finn asks.

"With Quinn's help." Kurt says.

"Someone pinch me! I must be having a nightmare." Santana says. They all just sit there with their eyes wide unable to fully comprehend what just took place in front of their eyes.

"It's time to take matters into my own hands." Kurt says.

'Be at my house at 6:50. –Kurt'

'Be at my house at 7. –Kurt'

"Hi Kurt, I got your message. What is it?" Rachel asks.

"I saw your performance and it got me thinking. Quinn will be here in 10 minutes, when she comes I want you to hide in the closet and make no noises." Kurt instructs her.

"B-but why?"Rachel asks.

"Trust me." She tells her and she gives her a warm smile.

"Come in Quinn. Please take a seat!"

"What is it Kurt?" You ask.

"Well I'll cut straight to the chase." He says. "Why did you help Rachel with her crazy plan to woo Mercedes?"

"I-I… She asked me to."

"Yeah but what was in it for you?" He asks.

"She promised that if I help her she will give up on Finn."

"Uhum!" He is not convinced and you can see it in his eyes.

"Why do you care?" You ask.

"I don't know Quinn. Maybe if you've been more honest with me I would tell you." He says.

"What do you mean?"

"You suddenly decide to 'help' your worst enemy and then you go and dress up as Cupid because she asked you to. That's a bit too much. Don't you think? I certainly wouldn't do it."

"I told you, I did it because she promised to give up on Finn." You answer back.

"Is that so?" Kurt asks. "Quinn you can be honest with me. Trust me I've been there, I know how you feel."

You take a deep breath, you know that he knows. There's no reason trying to deny it to him anymore.

"I am in love with Rachel Berry! Is that what you wanna hear? I love her ever since I laid eyes on her and this plan was the best excuse for me to start spending more time with her." You say and you can feel a warm tear running down you flustered cheek.

"Oh sweetie, is this why you've been a bitch to her for so long?" He asks and he hands you a tissue.

"It's easier that way." You answer back. "I don't want to have this feelings for her Kurt. I can't…"

"No Quinn it's not easier this way, don't you see you are killing yourself inside? It's obvious that these feelings you have for her are very strong and I'm sure they won't stop being there as much as you try to hide them." He wipes a tear from your cheek and he gives you his warmest smile.

"Oh God I love her so much!" You say and you take a deep breath to calm yourself. " You know what? I kinda feel better know that you know it." You say and you smile right back at him.

"I understand. And guess what? You can always count on me in case you want to express your feelings to her…But as much as I love you, I won't dress up as Cupid."

"Thank you Kurt."

"Hey maybe you could sing to her."

"I have to go now, my mom is probably waiting for me. See you tomorrow." You give him a kiss goodbye on the cheek and you start to leave.

He waits a couple of minutes and then he says "You can come out now."

"Did she…?" Rachel asks as she steps out of Kurt's closet.

"Yeah." He answers back.

"Is, is this a joke or something?"

"No honey, believe it or not Quinn Fabray is madly in love with you."

(One month later)

A whole month has gone by and you haven't said anything to her yet. You notice that she acts really weird when you are around. She refuses to talk to you in school, she never answers your calls and she never texts you back. You miss her so much.

It's time to act, you can no longer be a coward Quinn Fabray. You then decide to perform a song during Glee.

"Mr Schue, guys…If you don't mind I would like to sing a song that I've prepared."

"Sure Quinn. Go ahead."

You take a breath and you can hear the music begin. You never brake eye contact between you two, making it pretty obvious that this song is directed to her.

_Escaping nights without you with shadows on the wall__  
__My mind is running wild tryin hard not to fall__  
__You told me that you love me but say I'm just a friend__  
__my heart is broken up into pieces___

_Cos I know I'll never free my soul__  
__it's trapped between true love and being alone__  
__When my eyes are closed the greatest story told__  
__I woke and my dreams are shattered here on the floor___

_Why oh why tell me why not me__  
__Why oh why we were meant to be__  
__Baby I know I could be all you need__  
__Why oh why oh why___

_I wanna love you__  
__if you only knew how much I love you__  
__So why not me___

_The day after tomorrow I'll still be around__  
__To catch you when you fall and ever let you down__  
__you say that we're forever our love will never end__  
__I've tried to come up but it's drowning me to know__  
__you'll never feel my soul__  
__It's trapped between true love and being alone__  
__when my eyes are closed the greatest story told__  
__I woke and my dreams are shattered here on the floor___

_Tell me baby why oh why tell me why not me__  
__Why oh why we were meant to be__  
__Baby I know I could be all you need__  
__why oh why oh why___

_I wanna love you__  
__if you only knew how much I love you__  
__So why not me___

_You won't ever know__  
__How far we can go__  
__You won't ever know__  
__How far we can go___

_Why oh why tell me why not me__  
__why oh why we were meant to be__  
__Baby I know I could be all you need__  
__Why oh why oh why___

_Why oh why tell me why not me__  
__Why oh why we were meant to be__  
__Baby I know I could be all you need__  
__Why oh why oh why oh why___

_I wanna love you__  
__If you only knew how much I love you__  
__so why not me__  
__why not me, why not me_

Everyone, besides her, starts clapping and cheering for you.

"Quinn that was amazing." You hear Mr Schue say. "You had so much passion, I'm amazed. Congratulations."

The next day you walk down the corridors of McKinley high. You spot her in front of her locker, it's now or never Fabray. You take a deep breath and you approach her.

"Hi there."

"Oh hello Quinn." She says. You notice that she's avoiding eye contact with you.

"It was for you, you know…The song I sang yesterday at Glee, it was for you."

"I know."

"Rachel, look at me" She sighs and obeys to what you said. "Rachel Barbra Berry I am in love with you."

"I know, when you talked to Kurt I was there. Hiding it his closet. I heard everything." She admits.

"So that's why you've been avoiding me?" You ask.

"I wanted to be 100% sure about the way I feel about you too before I told you anything." Rachel says.

"And now you are?" You ask and she nods yes.

"That's great. Anyway…I can't help myself Rachel, I love you. And I want you to love me back. I also know that you'll most probably reject me but I'll take my chances. I don't want to spend my life asking myself 'what if'." You answer.

"Are you copying me now or what?" She asks with a shy smile.

"Maybe." You answer back "So…Would like to be my date for prom?" You ask her with a huge grin on your face.

"Maybe." Rachel answers back with a smirk. She then does something you never expected, she pulls you in for a kiss. Her lips are so soft and taste like cherry, you know that you wouldn't mind kissing these lips for the rest of your life. After you both run out of air, she breaks the kiss. "Tonight, 8 o'clock at Breadstix." She says and she winks at you as she leaves.

Oh Fabray you are so in love… and screwed you think to yourself.

"Hey S look at Q, she looks so happy she can't stop smiling."

"I guess Rachel and Quinn are together now." Kurt says.

"Finally. This repressed-ness was starting to get on my nerves." Santana answers.

"Look who's talking." Kurt says and snorts.

"Shut it Elton."

**THE END**


End file.
